


Imbalance

by Cute_little_oppas



Category: SHINee
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_little_oppas/pseuds/Cute_little_oppas
Summary: “Why are you following me?” the man asked again, turning around.Jinki finally got a good look at the man who he had only caught faint, scattered glimpses of throughout the night, and now all those hazy pictures were complete in front of him. He had never seen anyone as mesmerizing as him before, the moonlight casting an ethereal glow to his warm skin, he indeed was beautiful.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Summer of SHINee Round 2





	Imbalance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: 279  
> Pairing: Onew/Minho, Side Taemin/Key  
> Rating: General or Teen  
> Genre: Romance, Comedy, Fluff  
> Tropes: greek mythology au, friends to lovers au  
> Trigger Warnings: N/A  
> Prompt Summary: The Son of Apollo’s skills in battle or self-defense in general are not really good, and that makes him feel pretty sad and useless. So one day, when he’s practicing archery with his little brother, one of jinki's arrows accidentally hits MinHo's arm, one of the Aphrodite’s son. (main onho/side taekey)

Jinki turned around, feeling a gaze on him, but on not finding anyone watching him, he went back to the conversation from which he had been momentarily distracted. Even though it was for a moment, it was enough to make him slowly lose the intrigue he had when the conversation was first struck, and hence he found himself glancing around Zeus’ majestic hall. A celebration was being held for Zeus’ birthday, and all gods and their offspring were invited to take part in the celebration. 

Jinki had arrived with his brothers and their father-Apollo and had joined the celebration that was taking place in the hall. Everyone was talking about the big celebration that was going to be held tomorrow and how they were looking forward to it or how they had helped prepare it. Hence that was how Jinki was dragged into the conversation earlier. The moment he had mentioned he was Apollo’s son, he was immediately asked to take part in the hunting tournament that was scheduled tomorrow. The archer who was able to catch the elusive celestial stag could request any blessing from Zeus himself. Although Jinki had been leaning towards deciding to skip taking part, his mind changed immediately after hearing about the prize. 

While glancing around the hall, his eyes caught sight of a silhouette behind a closing screen that separated the hall from the rest of the palace. Even though it was just a glimpse, he felt an unknown pull, an attraction to it; he had never felt so eager, so mesmerized before. He next caught a glimpse of _him_ behind a curtain that hung around the doorway that led to the large garden outside. Jinki found himself moving in the direction the man had disappeared in, their eyes had met in a fleeting moment, and Jinki could swear he had never seen such beautiful eyes before.

As he walked through the garden, he found _him_ leaning against the large fountain, his back to him. _“Why are you following me?”_ He heard a soft yet warm voice address him. Jinki moved closer to see him better, but _he_ subtly moved away, making Jinki realize that his advances were not welcome, and he stopped, lowering his gaze to look at the reflection of the man in the water instead.

“Why are you following me?” the man asked again, turning around.

Jinki finally got a good look at the man who he had only caught faint, scattered glimpses of throughout the night, and now all those hazy pictures were complete in front of him. He had never seen anyone as mesmerizing as _him_ before, the moonlight casting an ethereal glow to his warm skin, he indeed was beautiful.

Jinki inhaled sharply when _he_ asked again, but this time there is a small smile adorning the man’s plump lips, and Jinki answered, “I...I just wanted to know who you were, I’ve never seen anyone as alluring as yourself.”

The man’s smile widens, “And who are you? You will have to tell me who you are,” The man spoke again when Jinki hadn’t replied, lost in the man’s reflection. “So that this won’t be the last time we see each other.”

“I am Jinki,” Jinki replied hurriedly, “Son of Apollo.” He definitely did not want this to be the last time he saw the man.

“See you tomorrow, Jinki.” The man said as he walked past Jinki.

\---

That night sleep was the last thing on Jinki’s mind as he sat in the armchair in his room, looking out to the sky from the glass doors that led to the balcony. The man’s voice was a faint whisper in his ears now, Jinki could swear his smile was brighter than the moon he could see outside his room. When he was in the other's presence, he could feel himself being lost in every detail that he remembered about him. The desire to feel him, to taste that sweet smile on his lips, to submerge himself in those blue eyes kept taking over him. 

_“Brother?”_

Jinki was broken from the trance he had put himself in when he heard the soft calls of his brother. _“Cannot sleep, brother?”_ he heard Taemin ask him.

“I saw someone today… so beautiful, such gentle blue eyes...his voice as warm as his skin and now I can't seem to stop thinking about him, something about him feels so cold yet so warm… so distant yet so close… I... I am scared, Taemin, this is the first time I have felt like this for someone.”

Taemin smiled, from how Jinki had described _him_ he knew who he was talking about, _who_ he had met tonight. He sat down on Jinki’s bed, slowly untying his sandals. “Brother,” Taemin began in a soft voice as he lay down in Jinki’s bed, “do you remember the story our mother used to tell us, the one about the soulmates?”

Jinki looked in Taemin’s direction, “Those were nothing but childish tales told to amuse us.”

“But who says they weren’t true?” Taemin chuckles. “I believe in them and the message they gave us. _The turmoil brought by love can only be dispelled by love itself.”_

“Do you think I found my soulmate?” Jinki asked a few minutes later.

“Maybe,” Taemin said as he got up. “You’ll only know once you stop feeling scared. I hope you get to meet him again.” He gently stroked Jinki’s hair and smiled when he saw Jinki stifle a yawn. “You should get some rest and don’t overthink your feelings, let them run their course.” He gently pinched Jinki’s cheek.

\---

Taemin wandered the castle looking for the bath, his sandals swinging back and forth in his hand. He turned the corner, walking into the narrow alley an attendant had told him that would lead to the baths. 

The soft thud of his sandals falling on the floor had the sole occupant of the bath turn in his direction. _“Oh, it’s you.”_

Taemin unclasped his robe as he stepped down into the bath, the warm water gently soothing his muscles as he slowly submerged himself in the bath nearing the other. “I knew I would find you here, Kibum.” Taemin smiled as he felt Kibum’s fingers against his wrist, pulling him closer.

“This is the perfect way to end a tiring day,” Kibum said, running his fingers through his hair. “I had asked Minho to join me, but he refused. I am glad you found me. It was getting quite lonely.”

“Jinki met him today,” Taemin commented as he slowly massaged Kibum’s shoulders, laying a kiss in between his shoulder blades. “He’s completely mesmerized by him. It’s the first time I have seen Jinki so overwhelmed. It is almost endearing.” He chuckled.

“Wait,” Kibum turned around, “He met Minho today?” he exclaimed. “Finally,” he let out a soft sigh, “I thought he would give up, but I guess his heart at last mustered up the courage.”

Taemin looked at him, confused, watching him get out of the bath and put on his robes. Taemin followed him out, putting on his robes as well, “I don’t think I follow what you’re saying.”

Kibum caressed Taemin’s cheek, “Come,” he said, leading Taemin to the stairs, “I’ll let you in on a little secret my brother has been harboring for a few years now.”

\---

In the morning, by the time Jinki had woken up, the palace was full of activity; everyone was busy preparing for the big feast in the night. As soon as he had stepped out of his room, he was dragged away to the small clearing in front of the enchanted woods behind Zeus’ palace. The herald informed him as he led the way that he was late for the hunt.

“I thought you had given up on the competition,” Taemin nudged his side, “I am glad you could make it, I will finally have some actual competition,” Taemin grinned.

Once they were briefed about their prey and the competition, all the participants set off towards the woods. Apart from hunting meat for the feast tonight, the participant who could also capture the rare celestial stag would be declared the winner and would be awarded any blessing the winner desired from Zeus.

As soon as Jinki had heard that reward last night he knew he had to take part in the hunt at all costs and win it. He already knew the blessing he would ask of Zeus if he were to win–to strengthen his aim. Even though he was the son of Apollo, the god of archery, his archery skills weren’t as good as the rest of his brothers. He could fare well among mortals, but when it came to his brothers, his aim was never as good as them. Though his father never reprimanded him for that, his failures had scarred his heart. He strived hard to be the perfect son, never to let an arrow go waste, to stop the insults and humiliation his elder brothers put him through. Taemin was the only one who would always be on his side, encouraging him, inspiring him, teaching him, always trying to bolster his confidence. Taemin would always remind him that he wasn’t bad at archery but was just a little clumsy and losing his balance sometimes didn’t mean he had a bad aim or was a bad son. Even though Taemin would remind him how he was the best among all of them in medicine and music, the many words of insults would always overpower his heart.

As Jinki followed the tracks he was led deeper into the forest. The trunks of the trees were wide enough to hide a couple of men behind them snugly and the tops of the trees weren’t even visible from the ground. Jinki heard the faint grazing of a horn against the tree and a flash of silver to his right and quietly followed the stag. Even though his archery skills weren’t as good, he was the best at tracking among his brothers. 

Jinki quietly strung his arrow through the bow as he saw the silver stag stop to pick at the leaves of a young tree. As Jinki neared his target, he felt the presence of another, and he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye. He gave a quick glimpse to see who his competition was but found himself taking in another glance; it was the man from last night. Just like the other night, he felt the strange pull and found himself deviating towards the man who also had his arrow drawn ready to strike the beast. Unknowingly Jinki found himself watching the man rather than the silver stag he had been so determined to capture just a moment ago.

It all happened in a breath. Those blue eyes had met his own, making Jinki lose all sense of his surroundings and he stumbled over a protruding root in the ground, his arrow set loose, grazing the man’s arm as it lodged into the tree behind him. The man’s painful grunt pulled Jinki out of the stagnancy he had fallen into. He quickly rushed over to the man, apologizing profusely.

“I am so very sorry.” Jinki bit his lip, “I...I… didn’t mean to hurt you, I got distracted.” He sputtered. He tore off the edge of his robe, “May I?” 

The other man nodded, letting Jinki tie the makeshift bandage around his arm. “I am truly very sorry.” Jinki apologized again as he bandaged the wound.

The other man smiled slightly, gently squeezing Jinki’s fingers against his arm. “It’s okay Jinki, after all, I was probably the reason behind your distraction.” The man’s smile bloomed, seeing the blush against Jinki’s skin. “Well, son of Apollo, apart from such an impeccable aim, I do hope you have an aptitude for medicine because this simple bandage won’t heal my wound.”

“Ye-yes I can heal you!” Jinki exclaimed, “Come with me.”

\----

Jinki had the palace staff bring him all the supplies he needed to heal the wound. He put in all of his efforts, not wanting to scar his flawless skin. “There,” he said softly, tying up the bandage, “Leave it on tonight, and it should be completely healed by the morning.”

“Thank you, Jinki.” The other man said. Jinki was aware that he was being watched, the movement of his fingers along the other’s arm was being watched too. The other man entwined their fingers, giving it a soft squeeze, expressing his gratitude again.

“May I ask for your name?” Jinki asks, worrying over his lower lip.

“Oh, I can’t believe I forgot to introduce myself,” He chuckled warmly. “I am Minho,” Minho said, a smile on his face, “Son of Aphrodite.”

_Minho._ Jinki whispers after him. It suited him perfectly, “I know this might sound too burdening, absurd even, but I find myself being drawn to you for some reason...I don’t want this to be the last time we see each other.”

Before Minho could respond, the door to Jinki’s room was pushed open. “Oh, I apologize.” Taemin said meekly, on noticing the two, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He gave a small smile, “I couldn’t find you anywhere, brother, and only came to confirm your wellbeing. I’ll leave now.” He added quickly.

“It’s okay, we have finished anyway,” Minho said, getting up. “I’ll see you at the feast, Jinki.” Minho smiled.

Once Minho had left, Jinki collapsed on his bed, dazed. “Was that him, brother? The one you met last night? Taemin asked a knowing smile on his face as he came closer.

“Yes,” Jinki said, the smile on his face failing to fade away.

“I am glad you were able to meet him again,” Taemin said fondly.

“For the first time in my life, I don’t regret my aim being off,” Jinki said with a shy smile.

“You were never bad to begin with, brother.” Taemin huffed, lying down beside Jinki. “Missing your aim sometimes does not make you a bad archer; you are just a little clumsy, that’s all.”

Jinki sighed, letting Taemin’s chiding flow over his head, his heart caught up in following the trail of thoughts Minho had left behind in his mind.

\---

As soon as they had arrived at the hall, Jinki found himself searching for Minho. He could see that Taemin was restless for some reason, trying to come up with an excuse to leave Jinki’s company.

Jinki laughed at Taemin’s fifth failed attempt to come up with an excuse. “It’s alright, Taemin. I am sure you have your friends or someone you want to spend your time with. I will go and find Minho too.”

Taemin gave Jinki a sheepish smile and turned around, having spotted Kibum. He approached Kibum, clearing his throat, getting everyone’s attention. “Would you like to dance with me?” he asked, extending his hand.

Kibum gave him a fond smile as he let Taemin lead him. “You seem happy,” Taemin commented, letting Kibum twirl him.

“I have never seen Minho this happy… this excited… and it’s rubbing off on me too… his elation.” Kibum smiled as he wound his arms around Taemin’s waist.

“My brother is thrilled too. And for the first time today, I heard him say he didn’t regret his arrow go waste. Minho might finally be able to make that stupid brother of mine see some sense.”

“I was so surprised when Minho came back, injured, his face not showing any sign of pain. Instead, he was smiling to himself, exclaiming how cute Jinki looked when he was so worried over him while tending to him. He wouldn’t even let me touch the bandages! They both truly are such idiots.” Kibum sighed.

“It’s amusing how fate works. Who would have thought that the youngest sons of Aphrodite would fall for the youngest sons of Apollo?” Taemin mused.

“Well, I am not going to lament about how fate spin’s her wheel, after all, she brought you to me.” Kibum said as he kissed Taemin’s cheek.

\---

The one Jinki had been searching for found him first. Minho had caught hold of his wrist, stopping him from leaving the hall in his search. “Why don’t you dance with me before you leave?” he smiled, letting go of Jinki’s hand and extending his palm to him.

Jinki smiled, taking Minho’s hand, obliging to his request, letting Minho lead him slightly away from the crowd. As they danced Jinki found himself completely enthralled by Minho. The faint blush in his cheeks due to the heat, Minho’s warmth radiating to him from wherever they touched each other, the shyness that would sometimes appear in his eyes under Jinki’s gaze and hence Jinki couldn’t even look away for a second from him.

The loud music was lowered to a faint volume as Zeus addressed them all to bestow the blessing on the winner of the hunt earlier. 

“How about we let the night breeze cool us down?” Jinki suggested.

Minho nodded and followed Jinki outside to the garden in which they had first met each other.

“So that is who he had been coming up with excuses to meet with,” Jinki commented as he saw Taemin lead another man deeper into the garden.

“That is my brother Kibum,” Minho said, watching Taemin and Kibum walk through the second gates of the garden, laughing. “They have been seeing each other for a while now, though they’ve kept it a secret from most, not wanting to attract attention to themselves.”

“So, you knew who I was then?” Jinki said, watching Minho.

“Yes,” Minho says a few seconds later, “I’ve seen you from afar, known you from afar. This allure between us would always pull me to wherever you were whenever my brother visited yours. But I would find myself shying away, scared at times, and would go back content with having seen your smile from afar.”

“Do I scare you?” Jinki asked.

“No, you don’t.” Minho smiled as he took Jinki’s hand in his, entwining their fingers. “It’s just…” Minho sighed, “Being Aphrodite’s children comes with this burden… an expectation from people… that we would fall in love easily and can readily be intimate with anyone… that’s how we grew up, being chased, being someone’s desire but nobody cared about our desires or our needs. We grew up overwhelmed by the love that was cast on us, fearing the lover that fate had woven into our lives.” Minho turned to look at the gate Kibum and Taemin had walked through, “That is why Kibum prefers keeping his relation with Taemin hidden. Because if some learn about it, their desire, their want of him would only increase, and he does not want to cause any inconvenience to Taemin or us, his siblings.”

“I am sorry,” Jinki said as he raised Minho’s hand in his, kissing the back of it.

“You don’t have to be sorry about anything,” Minho said, surprised. “Honestly, you have been the kindest, the most gentle soul I have come across.” He said shyly, remembering the way Jinki had always spoken to him and had tended to him earlier that day. 

“How I wish… I had met you earlier.” Jinki said, “I can’t believe I never noticed your presence before.”

Minho chuckled, “There were times where I was sure you would have discovered me, but I am good at hiding.” He paused for a few seconds, “Then I saw you in the hall yesterday, surrounded by others, looking so handsome, as charming as ever, and I realized I wasn’t the only one who held you dear in my heart, there were many who wanted your attention. I knew I couldn’t shy away anymore.”

Jinki pulls Minho a little closer, “You have been the only one who has ever had me so enthralled… so fascinated… but… thank you for being so courageous and approaching me.” Jinki gave a soft kiss to Minho’s hand. “I believe it’s my turn to chase after your attention, to charm you, to make up for all the missed opportunities.”

“It won’t take you that long,” Minho said, averting his gaze from Jinki, to find Kibum and Taemin approach them.

Kibum cleared his throat, getting their attention, “A messenger was sent for us, there seems to be some trouble at one of the temples.” Kibum informed him. “Our chariot should be waiting for us. I’ll meet you there.” He gave Jinki a small smile as he left, Taemin following him, giving Jinki a sheepish smile.

“Jinki,” Minho said softly, “I know this might be a lot to ask of you but… will you meet me in the realm of the mortals? I would like to show you our temples… get to know you more. Can I… expect to see you soon?” Minho asked tentatively. 

“Of course, you can.” Jinki answers, if Minho hadn’t asked him first, he was going to. He had just found him and he wasn’t ready to let go of this new warmth Minho had brought to his heart.

“Thank you,” Minho kissed Jinki’s cheek and stepped away, starting to leave. A charming smile on his face, “I am looking forward to being wooed by you.”

\---

Jinki slowly walked across the sand, a small smile blooming on his face when he saw Minho waiting outside the temple for him. 

“It wasn’t that hard to find, was it?” Minho asked when he saw Jinki.

“No, it wasn’t,” Jinki smiled, “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting for long.”

“You’re fine.” Minho gave him one of those handsome grins of his as he led them inside the temple.

The temple was magnificent. Though it was small, it’s beauty could rival even the temples built for Zeus and his brothers. The blue marble looked pretty against the beach, providing a sense of relief in the middle of all the sand, looking like a divine oasis.

Minho took him to the sculptures that had been carved into the many pillars of the temple. “That’s mother,” Minho pointed out to the most prominent statue, “Which you probably would have known.” He added softly. “And that’s us,” he said, “they were carved in the order of our birth,” he led him to the last carved pillar, “which means that is me. It came out pretty well didn’t it?” he asked excitedly, “They just finished carving it and wanted to know my opinion of it before they revealed it to the entire realm.” He looked towards Jinki, wanting to know his reaction and his opinion.

Jinki smiled at the eagerness in Minho’s mein, “Hmm it’s not that pretty,” he said a couple of moments later.

“Why?” Minho asked softly, dejection coloring his voice, “I think that it is a beautiful representation of me.”

“Nothing of this world could ever capture or define your beauty,” Jinki turned to meet Minho’s gaze, “Even I, who is partly from the heavens cannot define how handsome you are, Minho. Your charms truly are endless.”

Minho could feel the warmth rise in his cheeks, “Maybe your archery is a bit off to make up for your eloquence. _You_ truly know how to woo someone and make their heart skip a beat.”

Jinki felt his face heating up on seeing Minho’s bashfulness and he averted his gaze. “I am working on my archery, there will soon be balance in all of my skills."

“It's the imbalances that creates the perfect balance," Minho said, a small smile at the ends of his lips, “Without this imbalance, you wouldn't be you, you wouldn't be here with me, nor would I have fallen in love with you."

Minho took Jinki’s hand in his as he continued, "I’ve heard how you keep trying to better yourself, and that also makes you, you. So I will never stop you from trying to be better at what you know and do... but, in the past, now and in the future, and always you'll still be perfect to me, having the right balances and imbalances of everything."

Minho’s words had Jinki struck, overwhelmed. He felt the same but was tongue-tied and couldn’t find the words to relay his feelings for Minho’s acceptance of him. But from the way Minho held his hand, he knew he didn't have to speak it loud too, he didn't feel as eloquent as Minho had complimented him to be... and it struck him then that this was yet again an imbalance of his, which Minho was balancing, understanding him despite no words spoken.

It wasn't just him or just Minho alone... but them together as well, fitting with each other in a perfect mix of balances and imbalances.

  
  
  


_-The End-_


End file.
